Friend's become more
by KittyCats
Summary: Ash,Misti and Brock reunite,and Ash realises he loves Misty. Does Misti feel the same way? Further in they meet Dawn, Lyra and Ethan.Is there something going on between Ethan and Dawn? Please read and review! Thx xx
1. Chapter 1:Friends reunited

Ash returned to Pallet Town and was relaxing at his house when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered it.'Oh hey Brock! Haven't seen you in ages!'said Ash.'Yea. Misty is taking a break from her gym and is on her way here!'said Brock exitedly.'Misty? Really? Can't wait!'said Ash,smiling.

**Soon Misty arrived . They had a big reunion group hug,and then went inside the house. Ash then made them some snacks .(Completely off subject but why the hell is Ash's mom a brunette and he has black hair?)**

'Okay i have to go see ye later kids!'said Ash's mom.'Oh and Brock,watch them two about the kissing, will you?' Then she winked at them.

'MOM!'yelled a very embarrassed Ash.'GO AWAY!'

Misty turned crimson and looked away.

'Ash,you know there is no shouting in this house!Or kissing!'

'MOM!'

'Okay,okay im leaving!'

'Ill watch them anyway, just to be sure!' said Brock, grinning.

'Ha ha ha okay thanks Brock! You tell me if they do!

'MOTHER,GO AWAY!'

'Okay i'd better get going! Bye kids!'

**She walked out the door and left Ash and Misti and Brock alone, Ash scowling,Misty blushing and Brock smirking.**

'Mothers these days!' said Ash

'Yea ha ha...' said Misty,a bit shyly

'Oh Ash c'mon it was just a joke!'said Brock

'Yea i guess...'

'Hey! Do you guys wanna go with me to the Sinnoh Reigion?'said Ash,suddenly perking up.

'Sure! Thats a great idea!What about you Brock?' said Misty, very enthusiasticly.

'Sure! This is gonna be fun!'

'We're leaving tommorow,so untill then, I think we all have a bit of catching up to do!'said Ash

'Ha ha we sure do!' chorused Brock and Misty at the same time.

**We join our hero's again where they accompanie Ash in his adventure in the Sinnoh Reigion.**

**Chapter 2 will be out soon!**

**P.s Took the advice of the great reviews,and misti has been changed to misty.Thank you for the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2:The adventure begins

**The trio had almost reached the Sinnoh League and were on the Fast Ship S.S Aqua.**

**They were on the ship a half an hour now.**

**'**I feel seasick...'complained Ash

'Oh Ash your always complai-EWWWWWWW!'cried Misty

'You puked on my shoes!'

'Ooops sorry Misty'

'EW ew ew ew ew!'

'Misty here let me clean your-BLEACCCCCHHHHHHH'

'ASH! FOR GOD SAKES THATS THE SECOND TIME!'

'Misty im really sorry but I cant stop-BLEACCCCHHHHHH'

'Ahaha...'

'Oooh I feel sick now' cried Misty

'You two should get some rest' advised Brock

'Yea your right' agreed Ash

'Okay.C'mon Ash' said Misty

'Coming Misty!'

'Pika pika...'

'Whats up Pikachu? Feeling sick too?'

'Pika pika!'

'Okay you can come down too buddy!'

**Ash, Misty and Pikachu walked to their beds and Pikachu fell asleep straight away,whilst Ash still felt a bit sick and couldn't sleep. He then looked over at a sleeping Misty.**

_'She looks so pretty when shes asleep'_ he thought._'Huh. I never thought about her like that before'_

**Meanwhile,Misty awoke with a start. She had dreamt her and Ash kissed.**

_'Oh. It was just a dream'_ she thought.

'Well hello sleepy heads!' said Brock as he opened the door and came in.

'We arrived at Sinnoh' he informed them

**The Fast Ship S.S had finally arrived in the Sinnoh reigion!**

**'**Yea! We're here!' yelled Ash. 'Pikachu! We're here!'

'Pika pika!'

Then Ash and Pikachu grabbed each others hands and danced around.

'Oh Ash! You havent changed a bit' said Misty

Ash stopped dancing and looked over at Misty.

'Whats that supposed to mean?'

'It means...' Misty bit her lip.'It means i missed your funny dancing!'

'Really?'

' Course i did...' said Misty

'C'mon you guys lets go!' said Brock.

'Okay! Coming!' called Misty.

_'Huh.I wonder why he cared so much about me missing his dancing'_ thought Misty.

'Hurry up Misty!' Ash called back to her.

'Huh? Oh sorry coming!' she called out.

They all joined up again and then stopped.

' Which city are we in again?' asked Ash

'Umm I think we're in...um no maybe...I actually have no idea' sighed Misty.

'Maybe we should ask Nurse Joy in the pokemon center?' asked Ash

'NURSE JOY? Of course! Lets go straight away! Come on hurry up!' said a very excited Brock.

Brock raced all around town while Ash and Misty watched in amusement.

'Oh that Brock hasn't changed either!' said Misty.

'Ha ha yea I guess' replied Ash.

Ash ran after Brock.

_' Ash and I were finally alone, and then he had to go and chase Brock!' _thought Misty.

_' Do I even care?' _she then asked herself.

'Hey! Ash, wait up! called Misty.

Ash ignored her even though she knew he could hear her.

_'Ash is so annoying sometimes!' _she thought._'I cant believe I even wanted to be alone with him!'_

**In the next chapter, they search for the poke center.**

**I wont tell you everything, beacause that would spoil it.**

**Chapter 3 will be finished soon.**

**And please review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Jealousy always ends in tears

**Our hero's search for the Poke Center as they do not know which city there in, and are planning to ask Nurse Joy.**

'Look!' cried Misty, pointing at a big building,'There it is!'

'She's right! There's the Poke center! yelled Ash.

They ran towards the Poke center when suddenly Ash stopped.

'Ash?' said Misty.

'Its... Its Dawn!' he yelled.

'Oh hey Ash!' called Dawn.

'Dawn! Hey! I havn't seen you in a while!'

Dawn and Ash blabbed away and Brock was allready gone into the poke center, chatting up Nurse Joy.

Misty felt forgotten and lonely.

_'God. He saw Dawn about a month ago and hasn't seen me in 5 YEARS yet he is still more excited about seeing Dawn!'_

Misty wanted to get noticed,so she pretended to trip over a stone.

'Owww! My ankle!'

'Misty! Whats wrong?' said Ash

'I tripped over this rock and hurt my ankle' she moaned.'Its really sore.

'Misty, your ankle looks fine...'

'Misty are you sure your not faking?' asked Dawn

'Faking? Why the hell would I fake about hurting my ankle?' she snapped

'Umm gee let me see...Maybe beacause you wanted attention from Ash? said Dawn sarcasticly

Misty turned red with rage and embarassment

'NO! WHY WOULD I WANT TO GET ATTENTION FOR?' yelled Misty, right into Dawns face.

'Beacause you like Ash'

'SHUT UP DAWN! YOUR THE ONE WHO LIKES HIM!'

Then Misty done somthing she was gonna regret.

She slapped Dawn in the face, really hard.

Dawn's eyes filled with tears and she ran away.

Misty felt horrible and wished she had controlled herself.

'Misty, why the hell did you do that?' asked Ash

'I...I..d..don't know' Misty was was gaping.

Ash chased after Dawn and Misty was alone, felling horrible.

She picked herself up and walked to the beach that was close by.

It was very cold and dark, but she didnt care.

She sat alone, on a rock.

The beach visitors had left long ago.

She sat there for a few moments, thinking about poor Dawn.

She then drifted off to sleep.

She didn't know how long she slept there, but when she woke up she was in some sort of hotel.

'Finally awake.' said Ash.'I have to ask you something'

'What is it?' Misty said quietly.

She didn't want to have this conversation.

Not now.

Not ever even.

'Why did you hit Dawn?'

'Well...y-you s-eeee I-I...' she sighed.'I was jealous' she confessed

'Why?'

'B-beacause I-I... Beacause well you saw Dawn only last month and you didn't see me in 5 years and you still looked more exited to see her and ye were talking a-and I...' her voice trailed off as she saw Ash's face looking guilty.

'M-m-misty...' was all he managed to say

'Misty I was thrilled to see you and I just didn't want to seem too excited or you might find out that I l...'

'Hey guys!' Brock bursted into the room.

'There's a party on the beach later on and I was wondering if you guys want to go with me'

'Sure, that sounds great!' said Misty quickly, not wanting to face Ash, as she knew what he was gonna say: I love you.

The truth was, she wasn't sure if she liked him the same way and didn't want to hurt his feelings.

**Find out what happens at the party in chapter 4.**

**Thanks for the positive reviews!**

**Keep reading as i am constantly updating chapters**

**Chapter 4 will be done tomorrow**


	4. Chapter 4:So we meet again

**The three are getting ready for the party when then Misty has an idea.**

'Hey guys! I think we should invite Dawn to the party to, you know, say sorry for me hitting her' said Misty

'Sure! Thats a great idea!' approved Ash. 'Me and Brock will wait here untill you come back with Dawn'

'Wait, what? Go by myself?' said an alarmed Misty

'Well Brock's hardley gonna do it' said Ash. 'Who did you think was gonna go?

'Well I just don't think she'll listen to me, after what I did to her, thats all Mr. Smarty Pants' said Misty

'Well just try, Misty' said Ash, not in a very good humored mood.

'Okay fine then' said Misty.

Misty set off on her task and found Dawn down by the beach, looking sad and lonely.

Dawn knew there was a party, but didn't want to go by herself.

'Um, Dawn?' Misty asked.

'What do YOU want?' asked Dawn suspiciously

'Look Dawn im sorry I dont know what came over me..' said Misty, looking guilty

'Its okay. I shouldn't of teased you about Ash' replied Dawn

'So I was wondering do you want to go to the party tonight with me, Ash and Brock?' Misty asked

'Of course! Thank you so much Misty! Um Misty?' said Dawn

'What is it?'

'Does this mean we're friends?'

'Of course' smiled Misty

'Thank you Misty'

Then the two girls hugged and made their way back to the hotel.

'So you two are friends now right?' asked Ash

'Yup!' smiled Dawn.

_'Yes! My plan worked!' _thought Ash to himself.

'Okay looks like its time for the party!' said Ash.

**The two girls left before the boys and are on the way to the beach.**

'Thanks again for inviting me' said Dawn.

'Sure it was no problem' said Misty

'Misty...I know this might sound childish, but do you wanna be BFF's?'

'Um...Sure! Okay!' said Misty

'Thanks Misty...' said Dawn quietly

'Dawn...is there something on your mind? said Misty, sensing that something was wrong with Dawn.

'Well...'

'Go on'

'Misty? Misty do you think that umm...'

'Think what Dawn?'

'That Kenny will be at the party...' Dawn said very quietly so Misty couldnt hear.

'Pardon? What did you say?' asked Misty

Dawn sighed.

'Do you think Kenny will be at the party?'

'Um sorry Dawn, but I honestly dont know who this 'Kenny' person is' she replied

'He's an old umm _friend_ of mine'

'And why do you want to know if he will be there?'

'Well I haven't seen him since the day Ash got his last Sinnoh gym badge' (You will know this from the sinnoh league episodes)

'And I wanted to see how he was since last time I saw him he ummm wanted me to go with him on an adventure' said Dawn

'Wanted to go on an adventure with you? Wow.' replied Misty

'He said that if he beat Ash in a pokemon battle I have to either go with him or go with Ash' said Dawn

' must have it bad for you' said Misty, not helping the situation.'Why didn't you go with him?'

'Beacause I wanted to see if Ash would beat the champion' replied Dawn.'I wanted to cheer him on'

'Well Dawn I'm not sure if he will be at the party' said Misty.

The girls had finally arrived at the were rushing about putting up last minute decorations.

Then two figures were walking towards the girls and was Lyra and Ethan.

'Omg hi Dawn how are you? I missed you so much!' Lyra blabbered.

'Hi Lyra! I missed you too! This is my friend Misty' said Dawn, pointing to Misty

'Hi. Nice to meet you' said Misty

'You too. This is my friend Ethan' said Lyra, pointing to Ethan

'Hi...' said Ethan shyly.

'He's shy around other people' said Lyra

'No i'm not. Shut up Lyra' said Ethan, turning red

'Aww come on Ethan. Cheer up' said Dawn 'We might as well enjoy ourselves now that we're here'

'Where is Ash and Brock?' asked Lyra

'Oh they should be coming soon.'said Misty 'We left early beacause my fist would of ended up in Ash's face'

'Heh heh..' said Ethan

'Ha, why? asked Lyra

'Beacause he wouldnt get out of bed to help with the washing and Misty got realllyy angry when he said washing is womens work' said Dawn

'Well that's beacause it _is_ womens work' said Ethan

'Ooh bad move Ethan' said Dawn 'Don't get Misty started again' she laughed

'Oh ha ha ha' said Misty sarcasticly.'Finally Ash is here'

'On his own..' she added

'Where is Brock?' Dawn asked Ash

'Oh hes feeling sick so he's staying at the hotel' said Ash 'Oh hey Lyra'

'Hi Ash! Long time no see!' said Lyra excitedly

'Lyra you need to calm down' said Ethan

'Shut up. This is my friend Ethan' she said

'Ahaha. I see. Your boy friend...' laughed Ash

'Uh no way' said Lyra

'You could not make a lasting relasionship with _her_' said Ethan

'Ha ha very funny Ethan' said Lyra, not meaning it

**Next chappie will be what happens at the party.I know I said this one would be but I changed my mind.**

**Sorry! xx**


	5. Chapter 5: The party

**The three have met up with their old friend Lyra, and her friend Ethan.**

**Brock is staying at the hotel, faking to be sick so he can chat up ****Nurse Joy .**

**Again.**

'Well the party starts in 5 minutes so we should get a table' said Misty

'Yea, before theres no more room' said Ethan

'Ooh look theres a big table!' said Lyra excitedly

'Lyra you are wwwaaaay overexcited' said Ash

'Whatever. Lets go'

They made their way over to the table and sat down.

Everyone was chatting exept Misty and Ethan. Misty felt left same feeling she had when Ash met Dawn.

Now, you know what happened last time Misty felt left out.

So get ready.

'So Ethan where are you from?' said Misty, casually.

Or not.

'Umm I'm from New Bark Town'

'Oh like Lyra'

'Yea'

'Cool'

'Do you have a girlfriend?' she asked, trying to look casual.

But not succeding.

Ethan turned as red as Misty's hair

'N-n-no' he stamered.

'Why are you asking me all these questions?' he asked suspiciously

'I just want to get to know you, thats all '

'Uhh whatever'

Ethan turned around and started talking to Dawn.

Poor Misty.

_'He must think im a creepy stalker! Oh Misty you idiot' _she thought

'_Psst Dawn' _she whispered

_'What?'_ she whispered back

_'Do you think Lyra has a thing for Ash?'_

Dawn lol'd.

So did Misty.

'Whats so funny?' said Ethan

'Nothing...pfffff!' said Dawn

'Dawn you spat on me!' said Ethan

'Oops sorry'

Misty laughed even more at that.

So did Dawn.

Ethan thought Dawn's laugh was funny so he laughed too.

'Whats the joke?' asked Ash

'Yea what's so funny?' said Lyra

'Nothing...' said Misty

'I love this song!' yelled Lyra.'Lets dance!'

Lyra grabbed Ash and pulled him over to where the other people were dancing.

'Poor poor Ash' said Ethan

'Why?' asked Dawn.

'You dont know Lyra like I do. Do you want to dance?'

'Umm okay' said Dawn.

She was a bit shocked, beacause it was a slow song.

But she went with him anyway.

Misty was alone again. Ash was looking at her and she didn't even know .

She started crying and ran over on to the rock's near the far end of the beach.

(I know Misty isnt the type to get upset so easily, but she was still a bit embarrased about that thing with Ethan)

No one saw her leaving exept Ash.

He pushed Lyra away and ran towards Misty.

'Ash! Where are you going?' yelled Lyra

'None of your buisiness' yelled Ash back to her.

Misty was sitting on a rock that was sticking out right above the really deep water.

She cried into her knees silently.

Ash walked up to her.

'Misty..'

Misty wasn't expecting anyone to follow her.

She got a fright and fell off the rock, straight into the water below.

'Ash help!' she screamed as she fell into the deep water.

'Misty!'

He jumped into the water after her and swam down to where Misty lay, uncouncious beacause of the freezing water and after falling into it from such a height.

He grabbed her and swam to the shore.

...

Misty woke up in an unfamiliar place.

She was in a white clean bed.

She couldnt remember a thing.

'Misty! Your finally awake!'

It was Ash.

'A-ash, what happened?' she said, rubbing her eyes

'You almost drowned'

Then she remembered what had happened.

She had fallen off the rock and into icy cold water.

'Where am I?'

'Misty, this is a hospital'

'Oh right. Im a bit dizzy'

'Misty! Are you Okay? We were so worried!' said Dawn

'Thanks Dawn. ' she said 'But im fine now'

'Misty, are you alright?' it was Ethan

'Yea sure thanks'

'We should let her rest' said Ash

'Yea' said Misty 'But Dawn you can stay'

'Okay' said Dawn

Everyone left exept Dawn.

'Misty guess what?'

'What?'

'I think Ethan likes me'

'You mean likes you or like_ likes _you?'

'Like _likes _me'

'OMG!'

'You know, he's actually kinda hot'

'Gross' said Misty 'He is NOT hot'

'Yes he so is! Anyway, Ash told us what happened.' she said 'You fell off a rock and almost drowned in the water'

'And...?'

'And Ash dived in after you and brought you to the hospital!'

'Really?'

'Yup. Misty, don't you see? He really cares for you'

'I know...' said Misty, glumly 'But Dawn, im not sure if I feel the same way about him'

'WHY NOT!' yelled Dawn 'YOUR PERFECT FOR HIM!'

'Um .You need a massage or something.'

'Sorry I got irritated'

'Beacause i'm not sure if I want to date Ash? Dawn your crazy' said Misty 'And thats why we love you!'

**Chappie 6 should be done today.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! xx**


	6. Chapter 6: A sad end for Togepi

**I updated the last chappie beacause some bits were wrong so please read.**

**The changes are more near the end of the last chapter. Anyway this chapter is about Dawns love life.**

**YAY DAWNS LOVE LIFE! IM SO EXCITED!**

**Also a little bit about MistyXAsh**

'Hm Misty I just got a text message from May' said Dawn

'Whats it about?' said Misty

'Its her birthday today and we're invited to her party' she said 'In Hoenn'

'How the hell are we gonna get to Hoenn?'

'I have no idea. Ill go ask Ash if he wants to is invited too. And Ethan. And Kenny. WAIT, KENNY'S GONNA BE THERE?'

'Kenny's not with us. She probally thought he was' said Misty

'Ill text her back that Kennys not with us' said Dawn

Misty rolled he eyes.

'I just said that'

'Whatever Misty'

Dawn was a hard case. Misty knew that.

'ASH!' yelled Dawn

'WHAT?' he yelled back

'GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE'

'Why?' he burst through the door 'Is there something wrong with Misty?'

'No, you nutter. Its Mays birthday and she wants us to come over to Hoenn for her party at 8:00 pm'

'Oh. Well i'd better stay here with , Ethan and Lyra can go to the party'

'Okay' said Dawn before Misty could protest

'Okay great' said Ash 'You'd better hurry up beacause its allready like 6:30'

'But how are we supposed to get over there?'

'The Fast Ship SS. Aqua leaves for Hoenn at 7:00' said Ash

'Okay. Ill go tell Ethan and Lyra to get ready'

'Wait. What happened to Togepi's pokeball?' asked Misty

'Was it in your pocket when you fell?' asked Ash

'YES. OH MY POOR BABY TOGEPI!' yelled Misty

'Misty relax. I'm sure we'll find Togepi' said Ash. But, the truth was Ash had seen a strong looking team rocket grunt take it when it got tangeled in the seaweed. (Don't cry while reading this part! I LOVE TOGEPI I JUST WANTED SOME DRAMA!)

'TOGEPI MOMMY WILL FIND YOU!' yelled Misty again

'Misty seriously calm down. You need to rest'

'Ash please tell me you saw where Togepi's pokeball went. Please!' wailed Misty, through her tears

'M-misty...'

'Yes...?'

'Team Rocket stole Togepi' said Ash sadly

'No...it can't be' Misty whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'OKAY WE'RE LEAVING NOW' yelled Dawn from the other room

Dawn came into Misty's room and saw that she was crying

'Misty whats wrong?'

'Togepi... is gone forever'

'Oh my god Misty i'm so sorry!' Dawn now felt like crying herself

'IT'S NOT FAIR! TOGEPI NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE KIDNAPPED, NOT HIM!'

'Misty I know your upset but crying isn't going to do anything about it' said Dawn

'Anyway we have to go or we'll be late' she said 'Ash take care of her for me'

'Okay' said Ash quietly

'A-ash...' said Misty shakily

'Yes Misty?' said Ash soothingly

'What do y-you think they are going to do with m-my Togepi?'

'I dont know Misty...' he said

'Will t-they k-kill him?'

'Misty...' This was hard 'I-i dont know...'

'When are we leaving t-this p-place?'

'As soon as your ready'

'Okay...I-ill get d-dressed then...' whispered Misty

...

'Yay we're here!' yelled Lyra as they got off the ship.

'Lyra relax. Breath...In...and out..' teased Ethan

'Oh shut up' she retorted

'No. Your always trying to tell me what to do. Your not the boss of me'

'SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!' yelled Dawn

'Fine then' said Lyra as she struted off down to the nightclub where May was holding her birthday party

Ethan rolled his eyes at her and Dawn giggled

'Oh Lyra. What would we do without you?' said Dawn as herself and Ethan followed after Lyra.

...

Misty and Ash took a plane back to Kanto. (Before you have gone thinking i've forgotten about Brock, he is staying in Sinnoh beacause there is a lot of pretty girls there) The plane is still in the air. Misty sat by the window with Ash next to her, not saying a word. She was still crying over Togepi.

'A-ash?' she said

'Yea?'

'Why didn't you get Togepi off of team rocket?'

'Beacause Misty if I did you would have drowned'

'I should off drowned.I slapped Dawn. And remember when we were little and I pushed you off that wall and you broke your arm?'

'Yea'

'Well Togepi didn't do any harm to anyone. He deserved to have a good life. Not me'

'Misty...'

'TOGEPI'S GONE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!' Misty burst into tears again

'Misty it is not your fault! Stop blaming yourself!' yelled Ash

'I know...i'm such a baby...' Misty cried

'Misty...' said Ash

'No...' Misty said wiping her eyes 'Its okay. I'm strong. Ill get through this'

'Of course you will' said Ash _'My strong little Misty' _he added in his head

Misty turned around to Ash and snuggled into him. He put his arms around her and smiled.

...

'Happy Birthday May!' said Dawn

'Thanks Dawn' said May

'You look fabulous!'

'You do too! I missed you so much!'

'Me too!'

Lyra then walks over and starts chatting to May, so Dawn goes over to Ethan

'Ethan you look like an idiot just standing there' joked Dawn

'Ha ha very funny. Hey that dude with orange hair just asked me do I know you'

'Huh? Hey! Thats Kenny!' she said

'Kenny?' said Ethan, his face falling

'Yea! Hey Kenny!' she yelled

'Dawn!'

'Hey Kenny ho-' she never got to finish her sentence beacause Kenny started yapping about pokemon training and such

'Nice to see you too' she mumbled

'Okay well ill leave you too it then' said Ethan

Dawn looked at him like : No! Dont leave me with HIM!

Ethan knew what she was thinking and smiled smuggly at her

Then Dawns face was like: I will get you

'So Dawn why are you here?' Kenny asked her

'Oh I just came to see my mom when I ran into Ash and Misty and...it's a long story'

'Oookayy' Kenny put his hands in his pockets 'Can I get you a drink?'

'Oh no i'm fine thanks' she said

'Okay. Well, lets sit down'

'Okay'

They sat down and then there was a long silence.

'Um this awkward' said Dawn

'I guess. Anyway I have to go' said.

This had not worked out the way he wanted, so it was time to retreat.

'Oh...okay' said Dawn, disapointed

'Ethan! Lyra! We should leave now' said Dawn

'Uh, I think ill stay a while' said Lyra

'I have to go to the bathroom so ill meet you outside in a minute' said Ethan

'Okay' said Dawn and she walked outside

Little did she know a rapist was around the corner, waiting for her.

She walked around and then she was attacked.

'Helllllp!' she screamed.

Then a hand covered her mouth.

'HEY!' someone yelled 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH_ MY _GIRL?'

It was Ethan.

_'He called me _his_ girl!'_ thought Dawn. She was so thrilled she wasn't even scared anymore.

'Take your hands OFF her'

'Heh heh. What are you gonna do about it huh?' sneered the rapist

'I'm gonna beat you up!'

'Heh heh heh! Before you do, you gotta ask yourself, you feelin' lucky, punk?'

BANG!

The rapist fell to the ground after only one hit.

'Dawn! Are you okay?' said Ethan

Dawn walked up to him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

'Never been better' she said

Ethan blushed and put his head up to Dawns

'I love you Dawn' he whispered

'I love you too' she whispered back

They walked to a nearby hotel to spend the night in with their arms around each other.

**EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! DAWN AND ETHAN ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER! I AM LOVIN' THIS CHAPPIE!**

**Whew! I got a bit Lyra. Poor Misty! And also poor Togepi! But Ash is there to comfort her...**

**YAY ETHAN AND DAWN ARE GOING OUT NOW! In the next chappie you will have to have seen the film The Shining.**

**If you havnt seen it, watch it NOW. Or else the next chapter won't really make sense. Review! xx**


	7. Chapter 7: The truth comes out at last!

**Its Sunday morning. Ash and Misty are in Pallet town, asleep in Ash's house. Ethan, Dawn and Lyra are in a hotel in Hoenn.**

'Ughhh' moaned Misty. 'Ash get up allready!' she said to herself

'Ooh something smells good' she added

She walked into the kitchen, where Ash's mom was making breakfast

'Oh Misty' said Delia 'Here, have some tea and toast'

'Oooh thanks im starving' said Misty

'Now I must get Ash up with this perfume that smells like pancakes' said Delia

'Ha ha. Where the hell did you get pancake smelling perfume?' asked Misty

'Oh I know a guy' she said, walking down to Ash's room

Then Misty remembered about Togepi

'Oh well...Let it go Misty' she said to herself 'He'll come back somehow'

'YAY! PANCAKES! Awww man it's just that dang perfume' said Ash

Misty chuckled to herself. What would she do without him?

Ash's mom reappeared with a grumbling sleepy Ash.

He and Misty were totally jet-lagged over the flight

'Here's your breakfast ducky' said Ash's mom

'Moooom' said Ash 'Don't call me ducky in front of people!'

'Allright' said Delia, rolling her eyes at her son behind his back

Misty chuckled at him and started eating her breakfast.

'Okay I'm going shopping. See you later' said Delia

'Okay' said Ash 'Bye'

...

When Dawn woke up on Sunday morning, she felt starving.

'Oh your finally awake' said Ethan 'I made you breakfast in bed'

'Aww thanks so much' replied Dawn 'Your so sweet'

_'Yay! FOOD' _thought Dawn as she ate.

Boy, was she glad he made her breakfast. She was way too hungry and weak to get it herself.

What? It was SUNDAY. Jeese.

'We're going to Pallet Town later to meet back up with Ash and Misty' said Ethan

'Okay' replied Dawn

...

'Hey Misty! Dawn Lyra and Ethan are coming here later!' yelled Ash from the kitchen

'Okay!' said Misty. She was putting on her denim shorts and a purple leather jacket

She had left her hair down.

Misty walked into the kitchen.

'Wow Misty you look ho-I mean ah, you look very pretty' said Ash

'Um thanks. Hm when is Dawn and Ethan and Lyra com- oh I have a text message' said Misty

'From who?' asked a nosy pants Ash

'From Dawn'

'What does it say?' said a now SUPER nosy Ash

'Hmm apperantly Ethan and Dawn are going out now' said Misty

'Ew. I mean, DAWN? Of all people?' said Ash

'Oh shut up' joked Misty, giving him a playfull shove

...

'C'mon get ready. We have to leave or we'll miss the flight' said Dawn to Lyra the Lazy Lump

'Ughhh. I'm coming!' she groaned back

'Yea hurry up Lyra! We don't have all day you know! Oh god Lyra we are going to be late you arse' said Ethan

'Why are you being so mean to me?' said Lyra

'I'm not' said Ethan

'Yea you are'

'Am not'

'Are too'

'Am not!'

'ARE TOO!'

'AM NOT!'

'ARE TOO!'

'Why are you two even friend's?' asked Dawn, sighing

'GOOD QUESTION!' yelled Ethan

Lyra burst into tears and ran out the door

'Ethan, how could you be so mean?' said Dawn, chasing after her

'I-i...' stammered Ethan 'I don't know...'

Well, obviously he was talking to himself since Dawn had gone.

(I know this is a little fast-paced. Sorry)

...

'Hey, where are Dawn Ethan and Lyra?' Ash asked Misty

'I don't know. Hey you've got a text' she replied

'Oh right- hey! give me my phone back!'

'No way. Not till I see who its from'

'GIMME IT!' yelled Ash, playfully

'Hee hee, no way'

Ash jumped to grab his phone off Misty. Misty didn't expect this and she fell to the ground laughing

Then something awkward happened. Ash fell on top of Misty, who was still laughing

'Oopsies. Sorry Misty' he said,still on top of her

'It's okay...'

~LONG, STRANGELY NON- AWKWARD, SILENCE~

Ash's face came closer to Misty's.

And closer...

And closer still...

And they were about to kiss when-

'I'm home!' yelled Delia 'I bought this new stuff- Ohhhhhhh am I interrupting something?'

'Uhh no- no not at all' said Ash, standing up quickly

...

Meanwhile, Lyra is crying at May's house.

'A-annd h-hee s-said g-gg-ood q-qquestion' snivelled Lyra

'Uh-uh' said May ' Look Lyra, I was about to go back on my gym badge quest. Why don't you travel with me instead?'

'R-really? O-of c-course! T-thank's M-may'

'No problem. I'll text Dawn now'

...

'BEEP BEEEEEP' went Dawn's phone

Here is what the text said:

'**Hey! Waz up? Lyra is at my house. so dnt wrry!**

**She is goin with me nw cos she dsnt want 2 go wit Ethan.**

**Hey, I herd u nd Ethan r goin out nw!**

**Kul! Well, see u laterz.**'

'Phew' said Dawn, as she ran back to Ethan.

When she reached him, she told him the whole story.

'Oh. Well we missed the boat. Literally. But I got some train tickets off of this weird guy for free'

'Uh okay lets go before we miss THAT too'

And they rushed off.

...

As Delia went out to get the rest of the shopping, things were a little awkward

'Um. Ash...' began Misty

'Uhh... ' said Ash

'Well um...' stammered Misty

'Maybe we should...never mind' said Ash as he rubbed the back of his neck

'W- um we should, ah, go um help your Mom' said Misty

'Uh yea okay' said Ash

As Misty started towards the door, Ash said,

'Misty wait'

'Yea?'

'About what just happened...' said Ash

'Just forget about it' she said

'Yea...sure'

Truth was, Ash didn't want to forget about it.

He wish his mother had never come in. If she didn't come in, he might be going out to dinner or something with Misty.

It was all Delia's fault.

...

Hmm. We've missed the train' said Dawn

'Damn' was all Ethan could say.

'Oh poop' said Dawn, as she was not a fan of using language.

'Well, we could just stay here and do the gym challenge. Just the two of us' said Ethan

'Ethan, no'

'Why not? We don't need them. We have each othe' I can't do this to you any more. I-it's just-just not right. I-i'm s-sorry' said Dawn, bursting into tears

'Sorry for what?' asked Ethan

'Look Ethan...I don't, how do I say this?'

'Just say it. Whatever it is. I won't mind'

'Ethan... I don't love you'

'W-what? JUST BECAUSE WE MISSED THE BOAT!'

'N-no...I've been leading you on...' snivelled Dawn

' Tell me it's not true, Dawn...Please!'

'I'm sorry...' whispered Dawn as she walked away.

...

'Well, that's the last of the shopping' said Delia.

'Umm I'm going to go for a little walk. I need some air' said Misty

'Sure' said Delia

'I'll go with you' said Ash

'Um no it's okay. I need some, um, alone time'

'Oh, okay...' said Ash

Misty walked off down the path and was soon out of sight.

She decided to go down to the lake.(Don't ask. I know there's no lake in pallet town but lets pretend there is)

Off she went and soon she arrived at the lake. Little did she know Ash was secretly following her.

...

'Um excuse me, when is the train going to Twinleaf Town?' Dawn asked the man in the information booth.

'Oh right on time! It's leaving in ten minutes'

'Uh okay can I have umm wait'

'Yes?'

'Do pokemon have to get tickets too?'

'Not here anyway'

'Okay. In that case I would like one ticket please'

'Here you go'

'Thank you'

'You'd want to hurry up the train is leaving right about now'

'Oh! okay bye!'

'Goodbye'

Dawn got on the train and soon was on her way home

...

Misty sat down next to a tree and sat there, watching the peaceful and quiet lake.

Then she sighed and wondered about things

_'Does Ash really love me?'_ she thought _'Well, I've made up my mind. And I really do think I love him'_

She got up and found a twig. Then she carved: MW + AK FOREVER; into a tree.

Then she put a heart around it.

'Misty, I came here to tell you...'

It was Ash!

She quickly stood in front of the tree where she carved the writing.

'Um yea?' said Misty

'Well. I can't really explain how I feel...'

'Listen Ash, I um...'

'Well this is really the only way I can put it so, Misty, I love you'

Misty was speechless. What could she say? The poor boy was just standing there waiting for a reply!

Her head told her to say: Um okay; but her heart told her to say: I love you too

She decided to go with her heart

'Ash, I love you too'

**Yay! Finally! Okay the next chapter is about what happened to Dawn. Lets just forget about Ethan. The next chapter is gonna be the last one, but don't worry cos I'm making a sequel. Here's a sneek peek of what the seaquels gonna be about!: **

1. It's Misty, writing her diary.

2. Ash and Misty have their first Kiss! YAY

3. They meet a new trainer called Emily

4. Misty's jealous because Ash is flirting with Emily

5. Emily's Pikachu and Ash's Pikachu fall in love

6. Ash find's out Emily has a boyfriend

**Yay! I bet you can't wait! Cos I sure can't! YAY And it's Misty's diary so it is Misty speaking. YAYAYAYAYAY!**


End file.
